


Redemption

by my_angel_misha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ;), Explicit bc I swear when I’m ranting :), I’m not even going to tell you what I think in the tags, Pls don’t yell at me if you don’t agree I might cry, This is me yelling my opinion about Draco malfoy, because I needed to do it somewhere, read this if you have opinions on Draco Malfoy, this isn’t even a fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 19:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14983763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_angel_misha/pseuds/my_angel_misha
Summary: Read below for some wonderful, horrible, biased opinions on Draco Malfoy.





	Redemption

**Author's Note:**

> Yikes. I got salty and had to let it out. 
> 
> Deleting this later because it’s obviously not a fan fiction.

Draco Malfoy /Dray-co Mal-foy/,  _noun_

 _”_ An abused, mistreated, and misunderstood teen with anger issues and a penchant for being at the wrong place at the wrong time.” 

This is my OPINION, jsyk. Not trying to be rude or anything else :)

I adore Draco Malfoy, and JK Rowling doesn’t like that.

I began to read the Harry Potter series when I was about eight years old. Just as expected by all little girls, I loved the heroes (Harry Potter) and despised the bad guys (Draco Malfoy). But what if everything wasn’t as it seemed to be from an outside prospective? What if the “foil” to Harry Potter, the “bad guy” just ended up being abused, scared, and confused? 

Now, I know nobody here has ever done anything bad whilst scared or confused (that was sarcasm, but I’m sure some of y’all, myself included, are not innocent in this aspect). Draco Malfoy grew up with an emotionally abusive (physically abusive), racist, death eater, cruel father. Every single move he made since the very beginning of his childhood was  _watched._ Now, I don’t mean a father watching out the window to make sure his son doesn’t trip and skin his knee outside. I’m talking about abuse, plain and simple. I’m talking about a forced way of life that would make even the most innocent child turn sour. Sound familiar? Yeah, I thought so. 

Growing up with an abusive father is nothing short of a nightmare. Growing up with an abusive father who is also a  _death eater_ is the absolute definition of hell. A toe out of line, a hair out of place is unacceptable.  _Mudbloods_ are unacceptable, he was told at a very young age. There are those who deserve wizardry, and there are those who do not- Bull. Shit. 

Draco knew that, somewhere in the back of his mind. Draco knew that it was wrong, but he didn’t dare speak out against his father, for the sake of a verbal bashing, or maybe even a curse. (I personally believe, without a doubt, that Lucius was physically abusive. I could be wrong.) 

Bullying was easy for Draco Malfoy, because there was no hope for making friends anyway. Screaming and punching and taunting was the only way out of the mental hell in which he lived. Make Father proud. Make Father proud... “Father will hear about this.” Will he? Does Draco go home and tell his father about the students he’s taunted, in hopes of a pat on the back that will never come? Yeah, maybe. 

Voldemort is true evil. Snape is, in my opinion, pretty damn evil. Don’t even get me _started_ on Umbridge. Draco Malfoy? Not so much. 

Finally, the day in which Draco would become a death eater has arrived- a chance to show Father that he could be more than scum. A chance to receive a smile that never seemed to reach father’s eyes. No matter the consequences... 

If you don’t think that Voldemort didn’t terrify and repulse Draco Malfoy, then you’re incorrect. In the times where Draco attended death eater meetings and such, he looked pretty damn horrified to me. This isn’t what he wanted- He didn’t want to be a bad guy.

Now, you tell me- Draco Malfoy refused to kill Dumbledore. Keep in mind, Draco always complained about Dumbledore; about how he was senile and demented and unfit to run Hogwarts... Then why didn’t he kill him? Why did Draco look to be in  _physical_ pain when he was told to kill him? Maybe it’s because he never truly disliked Dumbledore. Food for thought.

“Crying is for babies, Draco.” 

How many times do you think he heard that growing up? How many times do you think Draco shed a tear and waited in crippling fear for his father to scream at him? Emotions are useless when you’re a death eater. 

Then, why did Draco cry in the bathroom with Myrtle- in the only place he could let his guard down? What has the poor boy gone through that he thinks the only person he can cry in front of can be someone who is dead? 

It’s no wonder why he attacked Harry when he was seen crying. Draco Malfoy mustn't show any sign of weakness- Draco is a Malfoy, and that means that crying isn’t appropriate; crying is for pussies. Or, worse- crying is for mudbloods, half-bloods; those who aren’t  _worthy._

This part gets a little more opinionated, but it’s fine, really...

I personally see a vulnerability in Draco’s eyes that I’ve only ever seen in those who have been abused. I see a boy who’s been shut down so many times that he doesn’t know what it’s like to be happy. I see a boy who is watched every minute, those around him waiting with baited breath for him to fuck up and shame the Malfoy name  

“Draco, don’t talk to that Mudblood girl. She’s not worth it.” 

Yes, Father. 

“Draco, you know that Voldemort is the only way out, don’t you? He’s the true savior.” 

Yes, Father. 

Forgive me, Father, for I am a sin. 

I see a boy who has no semblance of self-worth and no love for himself, despite his outward vain behavior. 

Lastly, I might get some strong opinions for saying this, but I believe that Draco Malfoy was just as heroic as Harry Potter. I love Harry to death, don’t get me wrong, but if the circumstances were different, could Draco have been the savior? Yeah, that’s a strong question that probably doesn’t have an answer. 

I hope I’ve changed the way that you see Draco Malfoy, and if I haven’t, that’s okay as well! I just really relate to him, and I feel a strong sense of sympathy for him. Leave me an opinion in the comments, and long as you don’t yell at me please :) 


End file.
